


The Streets of San Francisco

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [189]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, San Francisco, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/28/18: “vampire, west, sausage”Stiles and Derek are visiting San Francisco. There's mention of two famous streets, Castro St., of historic LGBT association, and Lombard St., a tourist attraction because of its many S-curves.Blood sausage is an actual thing, which I have never eaten and never will.





	The Streets of San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/28/18: “vampire, west, sausage”
> 
> Stiles and Derek are visiting San Francisco. There's mention of two famous streets, Castro St., of historic LGBT association, and Lombard St., a tourist attraction because of its many S-curves.
> 
> Blood sausage is an actual thing, which I have never eaten and never will.

“Head west on Castro Street to _Noshferatu’s_ , world renowned vampire diner famous for its blood sausage. Let’s go!”

“Give me that!” Derek snatched the flyer from his maddening boyfriend.

“Castro runs north-south. And this just says _Repent. The end is near!”_

“What I said was way funnier. Admit it. Where’s your sense of humor?”

“I lost it driving down Lombard Street twenty times.”

“ _Only_ the most famous street in the world!”

“Can we just find somewhere to eat, please.”

“OK,” Stiles relented.

Then all it took was a kiss on the cheek for Derek to remember how lucky he was.


End file.
